


Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is working at the library for the summer months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

He was putting away books in the parenting section when the guy caught his attention. He was loitering around the reading area, staring intently at someone out of Stiles’ line of sight. The guy was wearing a leather jacket despite the burning temperatures outside and he held himself in a predator kind of way. It was like looking at a blond Derek, or a Derek-Jackson spawn. Stiles was distracted by the idea of what a Derek-Jackson kid would be like so he failed to notice the guy approaching him.  
Stiles did notice him when he tried to walk behind him since he found himself turning while still thinking.

  
“I’m sorry, did I bump you?”

  
“Uh, no?” Stiles replied, kicking himself for spinning for no reason. “Not sure why I did that. I think my brain decided the parenting section was demonic.”

  
“I’m sure.” The guy sounded skeptical. He was studying Stiles, and he flared his nostril in a subtle move sniffing the library worker before him. In fact if Stiles had not just come from helping Scott better his tracking abilities, he was sure he would not have noticed the sniffing at all. Stiles was already trying to back away from the werewolf.

  
“Personal Space!” He squeaked when the guy grabbed him and shoved his nose against Stiles’ neck.

  
“Oh, I’m positive you’re used to it.” He chuckled against Stiles’ skin. “Unless you don’t know your friends are werewolves.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Stiles shoved at him, creating some space finally through he really did not appreciate the smug smile on the guy’s face.

  
“Aw, you’re part of the new Hale pack. Not a very tactile group, very unusually for a pack.”

  
“Still waiting for an explanation.” Stiles griped rubbing his neck where the guy had sniffed.

  
“Ask your Alpha.” He headed toward the end of the aisle, content to leave him behind.

  
“He’s not my Alpha.”

  
“Are sure about that?” Stiles jumped at the question. “Cause you smell like you’re his.”

  
“I’m not his.” He was spun around and pinned to the bookcase. It was a good thing; no one really came to the second floor of the library.

  
“That’s dangerous, leaving you walking around unclaimed.”

  
“What the hell are you talking about?”

  
“You smell like pack,” He pressed his teeth into Stiles’ nape stilling the small twitches from him. “Like you could be anyone’s pack. It’s tempting.” Stiles shivered from the breath panting onto his neck. “I could claim you as pack. You have such good instincts.”

  
“W-What!”

  
“When I passed you, wouldn’t turn your back to me. Good instinct.” He bit a little harder, threatening to break the skin. “Say yes, be pack to me.” He slurred out, refusing to remove his teeth from Stiles.

  
“No.”

  
“Stiles!” Isaac growled, quickly approaching the pair. “Get off him.” He backed off letting him get between them. “Who are you?”

  
“He’s one of the alphas.” Stiles whispered knowing both could hear him. One of his hands were resting on his nape feeling for any blood or puncture wounds.

  
“Jake, in particular.” He resisted the urge to trounce Isaac and claim Stiles. “I’ll be seeing you around, Stiles.” Jake left the aisle listening to the werewolf checking on his friend. This town just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
